H2o Just add water Season 4
by VA5678
Summary: The trio of mermaids,Cleo Bella and Rikki just worked together to save the world from the comet last week. Just as things start to go normal Cleo and Rikki's old friend comes into town and things turn upside-down. Way to much drama fall into place in their lives and the girls don't know how much they can take.
1. Chapter 1: An old friend

_RIKKI POV_

_Cleo and I decided we were going to go on a walk down the beach. We were enjoying the cool summer breeze and the warm summer air. Plus, the view of the surfer guys wasn't so bad either, I thought. As we were walking down the beach something caught my eye. _

_"It couldn't be," I said._

_"It is!" Cleo exclaimed. We were standing there in shock as a girl started running toward us. She came running right into us and gave Cleo and I a big hug._

_"I've missed you guys so much!" She said. _

_"We've missed you to Emma!" Cleo and I said at the exact same time._

_EMMAS POV_

_Cleo, Rikki, and I decided we would get a juice from the Juicenet. I mean Rikki's Café, sometimes I forget Zane bought it and named it after her. Is'nt that cute? It's too bad they broke up._

_We sat down at the nearest table. We were just finished ordering when the hottest guy I've ever seen came in. _

_"Hey Will," Rikki called, "Why don't you sit with us?" He nodded but went to the counter to order his drink first. _

_"You know him?" I said to Rikki._

_"Ya that's Will, he came a few weeks after you left," She said._

_"He's so cute," I told them._

_"Nuh-uh," Cleo said to me while shaking her head, "He's already taken by our friend Bella."_

_"Darn," I said out loud," Why do all the cute guys have to show up after I leave?"_

_Will came and sat down with us. Cleo introduced us to each other. Cleo and Rikki tried to catch me up on everything. So did Will, and apparently he knows we are mermaids, and Bella is a mermaid to. _

_"Well I have to be going soon I'm supposed to meet Bella back at my boathouse," Will said. However before he could leave we all got into a deep conversation and I was telling them about my adventures in California. _

_BELLA POV_

_I walked into Wills boathouse on the dock. We were planning to meet up to go on a picnic for our one month anniversary. _

_'Will?" I called out. There was no answer. He must not be here yet I'll just wait awhile__,__ I thought. Thirty minutes have passed and there still has been no sign of Will. _

_"He better have something amazing planned for making me wait here this long," I whispered to herself as I got up to look at his rock collection. I was admiring the shell I got him from the bottom of the moon pool when I heard the door creak open. _

_"Will?!" I said hopefully as I looked up._

_"Nope, it's just me," Sophie scowled, "What are you doing here anyways."_

_"Im waiting for Will, we have a picnic planned for our six month anniversary," I replied. _

_"Well." Sophie said, "I guess he forgot because he's at the café with Rikki, Cleo and some other blonde girl." _

_"Some other blonde girl?" I asked with a twinge of jealousy as she walked out of the boathouse. He's spending time with some blonde girl and not me on our anniversary,__I thought. As she approached the café Rikki waved. I started walking towards the table she was sitting at and smiled at all the familiar faces. But, there was one she didn't recognize. "Some other blonde girl..."__I thought__, __"So this is her."_

_Cleo suddenly turned around, "Bella!" she said sounding a little too excited to see me in my opinion, "Come, sit down, you have to meet Emma."_

_"Who's Emma?" I thought, "Oh, it must be that unfamiliar face."_

_I already didn't like this Emma girl. Whoever she was she was taking time away from Will and I's special day. I looked at Will but he didn't notice me, he was to interested in Emma. _

_"Ugh," I thought. Well I thought I only thought it but apparently I said it out loud because the next thing I knew Cleo was giving me a dirty look and Will asked me what the matter was. _

_"Well," I said trying not to sound rude, "Will, don't we have an anniversary we need to be celebrating?"_

_"Oh?" said Emma, "You guys have been dating for a year?" _

_"No, only a month," I replied._

_"Well why do you need to celebrate a one month? Im sure it can't be two big of a deal, why don't you join us for today?"_

_"Ya Bella, you have to hear Emma's stories from when she was in California." Will chimed in. _

_"Really Will your siding with her?" I said in amazement, "Rikki, Cleo, how do you know her anyway?" _

_"Bella," Rikki said You, Emma, Cleo, and I need to have a talk real quick." The four of them walked outside to a private location. Rikki and Cleo told Bella about how they all met and became mermaids. They also told her about how they had to face Charlotte, Dr. Denman and other cool things. Bella became a little jealous. Being a mermaid was the one thing she thought would make her more special than this Emma. But now, they were equal, and she didn't like it. _


	2. Chapter 2: Causing trouble

EMMA POV

Okay, maybe I was a little harsh to Bella about her and Wills anniversary. But Will is just so cute I couldn't help wanting to spend time with him. Maybe I could make it up to Bella; it would be nice if we could become friends. A part of me told me to apologize but another part told me not to. I mean, Bella was sort of like my replacement. In fact, she was my replacement! So technically Will should be mine. I'll be nice to her for Rikki and Cleo because they're my best friends, but that doesn't mean I have to befriend her.

I walked out into my backyard. There was a dock that led straight into the ocean right behind it. I decided I needed a swim to clear m head. I got in and took my time. I didn't know where I was going but the next thing I knew I was at the moon pool. The moon pool felt so perfect, but it was different then I remembered. It looked like one of the walls had been blown up, but it wasn't too damaged. As I was looking at it something caught my eye. It was a shiny, sea blue, glowing crystal.

"It's beautiful," I said to myself. I took the crystal with me as I swam out of the cave.

When I dried off I got changed into a cute outfit, just in case I would run into Will, and went to meet Rikki and Cleo down at the Café. It's kind of weird to me how Rikki broke up with Zane but he still kept her name in the café. He must still like her. A lot.

I walked over to where Rikki and Cleo were sitting. Thank God it's just us I thought. I sat down. I opened my fist and showed them the crystal.

"It's from the moon pool," I told them.

"We know," Cleo said, "We have them on our necklaces."

I looked at Cleo and Rikki's necklaces. How could I have not noticed this before? I couldn't believe they replaced our necklaces.

"Where's the lockets?" I asked, "You know the ones that symbolize Julia, Gracie and Mrs. Chattum?"

"Well," Rikki said. She continued on by telling the story of how they found the crystals and Bella had the same one on her necklace from her moon pool back in Ireland, and Will made necklaces so they could all have matching ones.

"Wow," I said slowly standing up, "Bella has one of these to?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella wasn't like my replacement. She was my replacement! "Im outta here," I said.

I was outside the café and was about to jump into the water when someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I said as I turned around, "Oh it's just you," I said as Will let go of my arm.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, "You seem upset."

"I'm fine, I just need to go on a swim to clear my mind."

"Mind if I come?" Will asked.

"Oh ya," I said, "I forgot you know were all mermaids."

Then we both jumped into the water.

CLEO POV

"Poor Emma," I said as we watched her walk out the door of the Café.

"What?" Rikki said, "It was her choice to leave, and it was her choice to behave that way."

"Well," I said, "She probably feels like we replaced her with Bella."

We just sat there in silence for a little while. Then Sophie came to our table to take our order.

"What will you be having?" She said with an attitude, mostly towards Rikki. Her and Rikki don't like each other ever since Sophie kissed Zane while he was still dating Rikki.

"I'll have the strawberry banana mango smoothie," Rikki said.

"I'll have the blueberry blitz," I said as Sophie scribbled it down on her notepad and walked to behind the counter.

"Ughh," Rikki said, "I don't like her at all."

"Don't like who?" Zane said as he walked up to our table.

"Your prissy firehead server," Rikki smirked.

Uh oh I thought. Things were about to get ugly in here.

EMMAS POV

Will and I were swimming among the coral reefs and looking at all the fish. I was having a blast. He instantly made me feel better. We swam to the moon pool and sat on the edge of the rocks.

"How do you hold your breath so long?" I asked him, "I mean im a mermaid. Whats your excuse?"

"Im a professional diver," He said as he smiled at me. I couldn't believe it. He was cute and a diver, he was the guy every fish girl dreamed about.

We started going on about a conversation and I soon dried off and was back into my human form. We started talking. He was so interesting and knew how to keep a conversation interesting very well. Ugh the one thing I wanted the most right now was to lean in a kiss him.

WILLPOV

Emma and I were sitting in the moon pool. It felt so romantic. Stop it! You're dating Bella. But I couldn't help it. The way her blonde hair shined and the way her blue eyes were crisp like the sea. The one thing I wanted to do most right now was lean in and kiss her. And I did.

BELLA POV

I was walking along the beach. Alone. I had no idea where anyone was, and more importantly was afraid that if I went looking for Rikki and Cleo I would find them with Emma. So I decided to do the one thing I love most. I walked to a deserted spot on the beach and dove in the water. I decided I would go to the moon pool because that's where I do my best thinking and it reminded me of home. It was seriously identical to the moon pool I had back in Ireland. And the funny thing was they were both called The Moon Pool. I quickly swam there because I didn't know if Emma, Cleo, or Rikki were in the water and I certainly didn't want to run into them. I swam through the underwater entrance into the moon pool. I heard voices. They sounded familiar but some reason I just couldn't match the voices with faces at the moment. I decided to swim to the surface to see who was there. As I was swimming up the voices stopped, but I didn't hear the people leave. I slowly surfaced above water and I couldn't believe my eyes. Will leaned in and kissed Emma right on the mouth. And Emma passionately kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3: Boys

WILLS POV

As Emma and I kissed I heard something coming from the moon pool. Apparently Emma did to because we both pulled apart at the same time. We looked into the water and I saw Bella with a shocked look on her face.

"Will!" she said, "How could you?!" And with that Bella swam off. Me and Emma sat there in shock for a minute.

"Will," Emma said, "What we did isn't right. I would totally understand if you decided to hate me and never speak to me-"

"No," I said cutting her off," You make me feel a way Bella doesn't."I looked up at Emma who had a shocked, but relieved look on her face. "I'd rather be with you. You make me happier."

"But Will, this complicates everything. We're all friend with Rikki and Cleo and the four of us are bound together by one secret. I don't know if I could just steal you from Bella. If I did I don't think I could ever face my friends again."

"Emma," I said putting my hand under her chin and slowly raising up her head till we were looking eye to eye, "Please. Go out with me."

"I- I don't know Will…"

"Please," I begged. I don't know why but there was just something about her. I wanted to be with her.

"Okay," Emma said, "Yes!"

RIKKIS POV

I glared at Zane. I know we were still going to try to be friends, but it was too soon. It was just too soon for him to act like he can come up to us and get into our conversation. I mean, hello, if we wanted you to know what we were talking about I would've said "Hey Zane! Come over so you can hear what we're talking about." But I didn't.

I soon felt bad though because the look Zane had on his face. He was just trying to be friendly and I went and insulted Sophie and got mad.

"Hey Zane," I said as he was about to walk away, "Would you like to join us?"

BELLAS POV

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Like, are you kidding me. He kissed Emma and on our anniversary. I was so mad I felt my cheeks flush red with anger. I mean, who does she think she is? She can't just come in here, get into our group, and steal my boyfriend. Ugh, this had to be the worst day of my life! I got lost on a train of thought and the next thing I knew I was dried off and at Rikki's Café. I looked around to see if Rikki, Cleo, anyone but Will or Emma was there that I could talk to. I spotted Rikki, Cleo and was that Zane? Sitting at a booth in the corner. I walked over to them and sat next to Cleo.

"What the?" Cleo said.

"You guys won't believe how bad of a day I had," I said.

CLEO POV

I was glad the tension between Rikki and Zane cleared up fast. There so cute together I thought as I watched them get into a deep conversation. Thinking about couples made me realize how much I missed Louis. I wish he could come and visit me soon. Or maybe I could go to California to visit him? My dad would probably never let me but maybe if I use my awesome, actually terrible, power of persuasion could go…

I looked up and Bella was sitting right next to me. How the heck did she get there?

"What the?" I said.

"You guys won't believe how bad of a day I had," Bella said.

"What happened?" I asked. Rikki and Zane were suddenly interested in our conversation. Bella explained to us everything. I mean everything. Im pretty sure there wasn't a single detail she could have left out. I could tell she was heartbroken. I couldn't believe Emma and Will would do that. There must be some explanation, right?

"Poor thing," Rikki said, "Let's have a girls night tonight. Your place Cleo?"

"Of course!" I said.

"Thanks you guys this means so much, I thought…" Bella trailed off.

"What?" Rikki asked.

"I thought you guys would choose Emma over me..." Bella said.

"Bella!" I said, "You're our friend to, and sense your both our friends me and Rikki will choose sides depending on who we think is right and wrong… and Bella, we think Emma was wrong."

RIKKI POV

Poor Bella, I thought. I knew how much Will means to her. I mean he is a special guy. I wonder whats going on with Emma and Will right now? Apparently Zane had the same thought because we looked at each other, nodded, and walked out the door. We were headed straight for Wills boathouse.

When we got there we looked through the windows, trying to stay hidden, but saw only Will was inside.

"I think I better handle this," I said to Zane. He nodded and walked back towards the Café.

I walked around Wills boathouse to the front door and knocked.

"Thank god Rikki it's you," Will said as he answered the door, "Come in, I need to talk to you."

For those of you who don't know, Will and I are best friends. When Me, Bella and Cleo were going through rough times Will was always there to support me and he always helped me out. We had a strong bond, but nothing more than friends of course.

"Rikki," Will said.

"Will what are you doing?" I said.

"What?"

"Will, I know what you and Emma did. Bella told me everything."

"Rikki," Will said, "Emma makes me feel… special. And incredible. And when im with her I get butterflies inside and…"

"Woah there, stop with all this mushy gushy stuff," I said, "I mean I get it that how I felt with…"

"Zane," Will finished.

"But that's not important, right now. I mean, if you love Emma great. Be with her. But you also have to consider how this is going to affect everyone else, Will."

"I know Rikki your right, maybe Emma's not the girl for me."

"Then who is? Bella?"

"No…" Will said, "You."


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbreaks and Lies

ZANES POV

It felt so good to be with Rikki again, I thought, as I was walking to the Café from Wills boathouse. I was almost through the front door of the café when I decided I wanted to tell Rikki how strong my feelings still were. I turned around and went back to the boathouse. I heard them talking about Emma so I decided I would listen, to hear whats going on with them, before I went to talk to Rikki. I listened.

"But that's not important, right now. I mean, if you love Emma great. Be with her. But you also have to consider how this is going to affect everyone else, Will."

"I know Rikki your right, maybe Emma's not the girl for me."

"Then who is? Bella?"

"No…" Will said, "You."

I stood there. How could he? Who did Will think he was? He was moving through girls like a mermaid through water. Yeah, fast.

For a long time I had a feeling Rikki liked Will. I defiantly didn't want to hear her say yes, so I left before I could hear her response. Now I knew how Bella felt. This was one of the worst days of my life.

EMMA POV

I was sitting in my bedroom thinking about the events of the day. It was my first day back and I already caused a whole lot of drama, and stole someone's boyfriend. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say yes. But I really liked him. Ugh im so confused, I don't know what to do. I started to cry.

I made a huge mess of everything. I mean honestly, how could I have been so cruel? I needed to tell Will that he is an amazing guy, but I just don't think I could go through with this.

BELLAS POV

Cleo and I were left alone at the table. We just sat there in silence and I could tell Cleo was deep in some thought.

"Cleo," I said, "What are you thinking about?"

"Lewis." She said, "I really miss him."

"And?" I said. I knew there was more to the story.

"I was thinking about going to visit him in California. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Oh my god, Cleo! That's an awesome idea! If he cant visit you, visit him."

"Alright, Im going to talk to my dad later," Cleo said.

"Why not now?" I asked.

"I don't want to leave you alone here."

"It's alright," I said, "I have to sing with the band in a few minutes anyway."

"Okay Bella, I'll catch you later," Cleo said as she walked out the Café doors. As she walked out Zane came in with a look on his face. He looked kind of… distressed. He stopped walking for a moment and looked around. When he saw me he started walking my way. Oh no, I thought, what happened now?

RIKKIS POV

"Will, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Rikki," Will said.

I was defiantly caught by surprise when he said he liked me. I mean, before he asked Bella out if Will said he liked me I would have told him I felt the same way instantly. But this was different. He was dating my friend now.

"At least about it," Will said as I was walking out the door. I looked back and nodded at him.

The one thing I could use most right now, besides a carton of mint ice cream, was a swim. I dove into the water, and felt its coolness around my body. The water made me feel safe. I went for a swim around Mako and tried to gather my thoughts. And sadly, I was actually considering on telling Will I like him to.

SOPHIES POV

I was walking back to the boathouse I shared with my brother, when I saw Rikki diving off the dock. Shes so weird, I thought, why does Zane like her and not me? Anyways, I decided to put that thought out of my mind for now and go talk to Will. I've heard some interesting drama about him, Emma, and Bella at the Café.

"Will, it's me," I called as I walked inside.

"Oh hey Soph," He said looking gloomy.

"Whats wrong Will?" I asked.

"Well, I liked Bella. Then Emma came along and I started to like her. Then I realized the only reason I liked them was to try to hide the fact that I liked Rikki. What do you think I should do Soph. Im so confused."

I lit up while hearing this. If Will went out with Rikki, Rikki would be out of the picture, and I could date Zane. It was perfect.

"Did you tell Rikki how you feel?" I asked.

"Yeah," Will said, "She's gonna think about it."

"Okay, Will. Well I've gotta run, so I'll see you later," I said as I was leaving, "Oh! And tell me what Rikki says!"

"I will," Will said to me.

RIKKI POV

After a long swim I decided to tell Will I wasn't interested in him in that way. There was still someone else. I don't know why I still liked him, even after all he did, but I couldn't help it. My favorite memory is still the time we got locked out on the balcony at one of his father's conventions, and we had our first kiss. And even thought I hated him before that, the fact we were only on the balcony together because we were locked out, and how it started raining and I almost got wet, it still felt right to be with him at the time.

Yes. I knew I couldn't date Will. I had someone else on my mind. And I wanted to tell him.

ZANES POV

I was working in the Café all alone because my waitress was missing. I looked up and Sophie came rushing through the door.

"Thank god," I said, "Where have you been?"

She pulled me into the office and shut the door. "Did you hear?" She said.

"Hear about what?"

"Rikki and Will of course."

"Oh," I said, "How he asked her out and everything?"

"Yes!" said Sophie, "Now we could go out because Rikki is out of the picture!"

"Uhh…" I said. I didn't know what to say. What would make Sophie think I would want to go out with her? I mean, yeah, we kissed one time but that meant nothing.

"Come on Zane!" Sophie pleaded.

"I don't know," I said, "Knowing Rikki, I know she would want to think about it before telling him an answer. So we don't know what she'll say until tomorrow."

"But Zane…"

"Im sorry Sophie, I just can't-"

"She already said yes," Sophie blurted out.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah," She said, "Rikki and Will are officially dating. So she's defiantly out of the picture, meaning we could perhaps go out."

I didn't know what to say. All along I had this feeling that Rikki liked Will, but I dint actually think she would say yes to be his girlfriend. Especially after all that happened with him, Bella and Emma. I was heartbroken. I don't know why, but I still hoped that Rikki still had strong feelings for me.


End file.
